Kelsey
Kelsey Hatter is an original character created by talking2myself and the main character of the Great Disney Adventure Epic. The stories revolve around Kelsey's interactions with the characters of the Kingdom. Once she enters the Kingdom, Kelsey adopts the last name "Hatter" since she is the newest Hatter in Wonderland, though it is not her real last name. Her relatives Emma and later Rob also adopt this last name. Kelsey first appears in the chapter "Enter the Kingdom." Kelsey is often described as cynical and sarcastic and initally has difficulty believing in the characters surrounding her. Kelsey is also very loving of her family members, her cousin Emma and her brother Rob. Pre-GDA Kelsey is an eighteen year old girl and oldest sibling of three. Rob, the youngest, is introduced in the second story while Holly, the middle child, has been mentioned but has yet to appear. Kelsey also has a younger cousin whom she constantly babysits while her aunt and uncle work. At the beginning of the series, Kelsey is also dating a boy named Eric and was forced to cancel one of their dates in order to babysit Emma. The Great Disney Adventure While babysitting her cousin, Emma, Kelsey uses her old Disney movies to keep Emma occupied. When Emma requests that they watch a DVD of The Lion King, things change drastically. Kelsey and Emma are sucked into her TV and seperated. Kelsey has a strange interaction the spirit of Walt Disney who introduces her to The Kingdom, a mystical land where all the Disney characters live as very real creatures. Kelsey is forced to make her way through The Kingdom in order to find Emma and return home. Along the way, she befriends many characters particularly Will Turner and Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean, Genie from Aladdin, and Sophia, a fledgling fairygodmother. Kelsey also makes enemies of many Disney villains including Jafar from Aladdin, Hades from Hercules, and Captain Hook from Peter Pan. Even though Kelsey is reluctant to believe in the characters initially, her belief is ultimately is what saves her life and The Kingdom. The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs It has been one year since the events of The Great Disney Adventure. Shortly after Kelsey and Emma went home, another Real person named Aaron has entered the Kingdom and aligned some of the most powerful villains in The Kingdom together to form a nortorious group known as The Thirteen. Kelsey and Emma have more or less gone back to their average lives, keeping their DVD secret. One day when Emma is left in the care of Rob, Rob is sucked into the TV and Kelsey and Rob are forced to follow after him.Kelsey finds that the Thirteen is wreaking havoc on the Kingdom and that she needs to stay and protect the Kingdom as well as find her brother. Kelsey is kidnapped by the Thirteen in an attempt to be converted, but she escapes with the Book of songs, the most powerful artifact in The Kingdom. Kelsey is forced to unlock the songs and use their magic in order to stop the Thirteen. The Great Disney Adventure III: Heroes and Villains Directly after the events of GDA 2, Aaron has been captured and consistently tries to convince Kelsey that she is a villain not a hero and she should stop pretending to be one. Kelsey pays him little heed as she is much too busy attempting to bring together a group of villains capable of stopping The Thirteen. Unfortunately, before Kelsey can succeed she is attacked by Cutler Beckett. In an attempt to free her friend Jack Sparrow, Kelsey is taken down with him. Rob and her friends must find a way to save her and Jack. Personality: Kelsey is a self-proclaimed nerd but is very proud of quirky personality. She constantly makes references to non-Disney movies such as Lord of the Rings and Star Wars. In the third book, Aaron even begins to refer to her as Frodo due to her constant quest to do the right thing despite the odds against her. She is a very cynical which often leads to a snarky and sarcastic personality that contrasts greatly against the characters of the belief-based Disney world. Kelsey's love of music also comes into play throughout the story. From the beginning she wears a shirt that says "Band Nerd" beneath her Mad Hatter vest. She also constantly uses his purple iPod often for her own amusement during captivity by the villains of the story. She is an avid fan of the classical-pop crossover artist Josh Groban. Kelsey is also smart and politically minded. She has mentioned studying English and makes references to numerous literary figures including J R R Tolkien and William Shakespeare. Kelsey also shows her firm belief in democracy and the democratic process often encouraging the Disney characters to abandon their monarchies and adopt democracy instead. This is a large part of the reason why she often dislikes the princesses because of their interest in trivial "girly" issues. Even though Kelsey dislikes the sterotypical "girly" things particularly dresses and the color pink, Kelsey does show her feminine side frequently throughout the epic. She is shown to be a little starstruck when she meets male characters that she's had a crush on, particularly Will due to her celebrity crush on Orlando Bloom. She gets very happy when Will kisses her in the Great Disney adventure. Kelsey also is accused of oggling John Smith and Brendan Frasier as George of the Jungle. Personal Relationships Kelsey is incredibly close to her family members Rob and Emma. She is protective of Emma and sometimes acts as a parent to her. Emma in turn looks up to her cousin and has picked up many of her habits. Rob is also very close to his sister, even if he is initially sometimes embarrassed by her unashamedly nerdy personality. Once he comes to the Kingdom Rob often finds himself failing to live up to her legacy. Kelsey is also very close to Will Turner to the point where Elizabeth is jealous and suspicious of their friendship. Kelsey and Elizabeth have never been friends as a result of this. Kelsey has a love-hate relationship with both Jack Sparrow and Sophia Godmother. Sophia and Kelsey bicker frequently but do care each other. Jack, on the other hand, does generally make Kelsey angry, but he somehow manages to get her to forgive her every time. Kelsey also has a strange and strained relationship with Aaron. Both of them hate each other, but Kelsey has a strange sense of sympathy for him which Aaron cannot stand. Category:Characters